American Anthem
| music = Alan Silvestri | cinematography = Donald E. Thorin | editing = Jim Oliver | studio = Lorimar Motion Pictures | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = June 27, 1986 | runtime = 102 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $7 million | gross = $4,845,724 | preceded by = | followed by = }} American Anthem is a 1986 American sports drama film directed by Albert Magnoli and starring Mitch Gaylord and Janet Jones produced by Lorimar Motion Pictures and released in North America by Columbia Pictures. The subject of the film was a football player turned gymnast who was seeking to join the United States Olympic gymnastics team. Gaylord was a member of the gold-medal U.S. men's gymnastics team at the 1984 Summer Olympics. Cast *Mitch Gaylord as Steve Tevere *Tiny Wells as Jake *Janet Jones as Julie Lloyd *Michael Pataki as Coach Soranhoff *Patrice Donnelly as Danielle *R.J. Williams as Mikey Tevere *John Aprea as Mr. Tevere *Michelle Phillips as Linda Tevere *Kathrine Godney as Landlady *Stacy Maloney as Kirk Baker *Peter Tramm as Ron Denver *Maria Anz as Becky Cameron *Jenny Ester as Tracy Prescott *Andrew White as Arthur *Dick McGarvin as Announcer Prelim Meet *Mark Oates as Danny Squire *Jan Claire as Announcer Final Meet *Megan Marsden as Jo-Ellen Carter *Li Yuejiu as Lin Xiang *Googy Gress as Alan Cole Soundtrack The soundtrack was released on CD, LP and cassette by Atlantic Records. The album contains songs by various artists, including two themes from the film, composed and conducted by Alan Silvestri. # Two Hearts - John Parr (6:07) # Run to Her - Mr. Mister (3:34) # Same Direction - INXS (5:08) # Battle of the Dragon - Stevie Nicks (5:15) # Wings to Fly - Graham Nash (4:00) # Take It Easy - Andy Taylor (4:22) # Wings of Love - Andy Taylor (5:03) # Love and Loneliness - Chris Thompson (5:03) # Angel Eyes - Andy Taylor (3:26) # Arthur's Theme - Alan Silvestri (2:50) # Julie's Theme - Alan Silvestri (1:42) Score The next album features the entirety of Silvestri's orchestral score. # Victory # The Family/Motorcycle Chase # Find Yourself # Kirk on the Horizontal Bar # The Kiss # Steve's Accident # Becky on the Uneven Bars # The Championships # Under the Rain # Julie's Big Moment # Tracy's Floor Exercise # Training # Father and Son Reception The film received aggressively negative reviews from famed critics Gene Siskel and Roger Ebert; with Ebert called "as bad as any movie I've seen this year (1986), and so inept that not even the gymnastics scenes are interesting"; and Siskel called the film "complete junk; you can see more interesting gymnastics on Wide World of Sports than in this garbage".http://www.rogerebert.com/reviews/american-anthem-1986 Gaylord's performance in the film earned him a Razzie Award nomination for Worst New Star, where he lost to "the six guys and gals in the duck suit" from Howard the Duck. References External links * * * Category:Gymnastics films Category:Films about the 1984 Summer Olympics Category:Films about Olympic gymnastics Category:1986 films Category:American films Category:Albums produced by Roy Thomas Baker Category:English-language films Category:1980s sports drama films Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:American sports drama films Category:Films directed by Albert Magnoli Category:Columbia Pictures films